Württemberg and Germany
by Deutschamerikaner
Summary: Short Story: Prussia and his king has arrived at Württemberg's Castle, with him the Prussian has brought this strange boy known as Ludwig. There is something off about this blond haired blue eyed child but the Swabian German Kingdom can not figure it out. Who is this strange boy? And Why does Württemberg feel such emotion for him.


**Authors Note:** Hello i wanted to try out a new OC. Meet the Kingdom of Württemberg, currently in modern day apart of the Bundesland Baden-Württemberg. Told in the first person, the time period takes place a few years after the Napoleonic Wars and before the Austrian-Prussian War, i own nothing and please review! Vielen dank!)

"I remember the first time I laid eyes on the boy with golden hair and blue eyes that he would be the one…He was special; he would unite our people and lead us to greatness… Yes I remember the day well when the albino Kingdom brought the boy to meet me at my home for the first time….the time I knew that this would be who I would bow down to and serve with all of my hear t in the coming years…This boy was Germany…"

I sat in the parlor talking with the red eyed man. The young boy sat in his lap seeming to hide from me behind his 'older brother' who paid little to no attention. Prussia was the name of the albino and despite him being a north German and I South German we got along surprisingly well. It helped though that I like him was a Protestant Nation and the only the South German state to be so. While Prussia rambled on I listened, but only halfheartedly as I stared at the boy. I could not put my finger on it but there was this essence of power about him. I could feel it I was drawn to it and wanted to bask in it. But something did scare me, and that was that I could tell the Prussian was also drawn to this aurora. I could see it in how he held this small boy. Lovely, Protectively, Prussia would not allow any harm to befall this child of that I was certain. He would give everything for this boy … and deep down I found myself willing to as well.

When we were finished discussing business it was late in the evening. I offered to show them to their rooms and the Prussian gladly accepted and followed after me. A few hours later the grand palace was still. I awoke late in the evening or early in the morning it is hard for me to recall. But I arose and as I grabbed the nearby candle lantern and went out to the gardens. Quietly I walked through the palace as I had done many times before careful not to disturb neither my royal family nor our Prussian guests. Getting to the large doors that opened out into the splendid gardens, I was met by the chilled spring air that was not a burden and more of a pleasure. I peered over the edge and I saw something strange. In the moonlight the flowers reflected but what should have been darkness a flicker of light from lantern like the one I was holding. I looked up at the sky it was late, later than normal even for me to usually to be out. Walking through the gardens I stepped like I had throughout the house like a whisper.

In the center of the garden I found the source of light. It was the child sitting on a stone bench staring at the fountain that was the centerpiece of the magnificent garden. When I walked closer he turned and a first looked frightened before calming and bowing his head.

"I'm sorry Sir, I'll leave now." He went to get up.

"No, stay it's perfectly alright." I replied with a smile at the boy.

Walking over to the stone bench I sat beside him and stared into the water with him. The white moon reflected upon the dark water and I could see the small silver fish in the water dart back and forth in and out of the shadows.

"Herr Württemberg, are you and mein Bruder friends?" he asked not looking at me but swinging his feet back and forth slowly and staring at the fish.

I stopped and thought about this. It was somewhat of a weird relationship that the Prussian and I possessed. His royals came from my lands and were historically Swabian like myself, and we both were Protestant.

"Ja, why do you ask?"

The boy turned and looked up at me. "He is worried that you would stand with Herr Austria."

I stayed silent at this. Those two were always fighting and I always found myself involved. I will admit I had fought with both of them. At one hand Prussia was my fellow Protestant and our faith united us, but Austria was a South German like me. I often had a hard time picking on which side to fight for. But I stopped thinking of war when I saw the saddened face on the child.

Sighing I placed and arm slowly around the small boy. "I will tell you the truth young Ludwig, I do not know, honestly It is hard for me to pick sides, I hate it when us Germans fight with each other."

He stayed still and looked up at me fully I could tell digesting and understanding what I was saying.

"Ludwig is not my real name." he said quietly.

Puzzled I looked down at him. "Do you mean it is not your Nation name?" I asked him to which he nodded.

"What is it then?" I asked curiously.

"Germany…"

I froze. "Germany" I said the name over to myself. This child…it was not possible I thought to myself. But it all made sense I realized. The protectiveness I felt towards him, the loyalty in my heart to him, it all made sense! This was Germany! The personification of the German nation!

He stared at me deeply and I looked back. He could see the shock in my deep blue eyes mirror image of his own now helping me realize the bond of our blood.

"Germany." I said once before looking down at the boy with a warm smile as I held my arm around him.

"I can promise nothing with 'Our' brothers of Austria and Prussia, but I will promise you this... I will always fight for you, my home, mein Bruder."

I could see in his eyes, he understood. I had pledged my loyalty to him, I the Kingdom of Württemberg was German and now that our nation walked amongst us I would bow my head to him.

I will do everything in my power to keep him safe, I promised to myself as I looked once more at the reflection of the moon and squeezed my little brother close.


End file.
